


All I Really Needed

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [24]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Mockingbird (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Repressed Bisexual Eric O'Grady, Riding, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Twenty-Four.He should probably work these feelings out.





	All I Really Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one! It was probably one of the ones I was most excited for when making the plans. I've never written Bobbi before and, honestly, I hardly wrote about her here because Eric doesn't know it's her. 
> 
> Title is from "Sex and Question Marks" by The Wombats.
> 
> Enjoy!

To be fair to himself, while he had done some shady things to watch girls get naked, he happened to stumble across this scene by complete accident. Eric had been taking a shortcut to the kitchen through the vents, stomach growling for something junky. He licked his lips as he imagined the chips and beer he was going to swipe from Deadpool, because no one suspected the little guy. Deadpool would probably blame Taskmaster anyway and Eric would get off scot free.

Speaking of the Taskmaster, he was going to happen to pass by his room. He thought about popping in and saying hello. He liked Tasky after all and Tasky liked him, a thought that made him feel a bit warm inside. Eric liked having Taskmaster as such a good friend who had his back and laughed at all of his jokes. They might be on the bad guy team but Taskmaster made it a little better.

A smile spread across his face. He was definitely going to stop in and visit Tasky, offer to grab him a beer. They were going to hang out and Eric wouldn’t feel so bad for one night. 

Before he could reach his room, though, some noises coming from the vent stopped him. Two very different ones, one higher pitched than the other. He stopped dead in his tracks at the grating on the air vent, hand stopping just as he was about to slam the button to get larger.

Because Taskmaster wasn’t alone. He was laid out on his bed, back against the wall, all while some blonde woman straddled his hips. The woman didn’t sound too thrilled to be on his lap but her hips were rolling forward against his. Taskmaster’s fingers skimmed against her arm before trailing down to her hips, gripping her with a light hip.

“C’mon, sweetheart, ya wouldn’t have came here if you didn’t like me at least a little bit. Too much o’ a risk, there’s no way ya woulda went out on a limb for a booty call.”

He couldn’t see her face but he could hear the eye roll in the blonde woman’s scoff, could tell it wasn’t genuine when she gripped his shoulders tightly. Eric squirmed as they both moaned when she rolled her hips again. 

Eric knew he was a bit of a scumbag, knew that he should move, but he found himself rooted to the spot just in front of the vents, watching as they got each other naked. Eric found himself licking his lips again, though this time for the long line of the lady’s bare back and the sight of her ass in those jeans she was wearing. 

And that’s when he found his eyes wandering from the soft lines of her body, over to Taskmaster’s bare arms. Eric knew he was strong, that much was obvious, but he hadn’t ever seen him in anything but his full uniform. The sight of his bare chest sent something through him, a hot flash that he desperately didn’t want to put a name to, far too complicated and _forbidden_.

It was almost easy to drag his eyes from Taskmaster onto the girl he was with, she was hot after all. Eric hadn’t seen her face but he knew the type of girls that Tasky scored, knew that they were all gorgeous. Even the ones he didn’t pay were hot, a fact that made him jealous when he saw him talking to them in the bars they went to, watching him touch them and flirt with them, getting them in bed even though Eric hadn’t ever seen him without the mask.

Once again, he found his mind wandering from the pretty girls to the idea of being with Taskmaster. Of being the one he touched, getting tucked under his arm and pulled against his side while Tasky murmured flirtatious words into his ear. He thought about being the one to follow Taskmaster back, to being the one on his lap.

His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, pulling it in and worrying it between them. Eric squirmed from his spot on the floor of the air vent, hand sliding down between his thigh to push against the growing bulge. Eric tried to will down his erection but the sight of Tasky’s huge hands rubbing up the girl’s bare skin, the thought of him doing it to her, the thought of him doing it to _Eric_ , all of it flashed through his mind. He found himself biting down on his lip harder, forcing back the whine that was nearly ripped from his throat

Eric found himself breaking off from that line of thought, not by forcing himself this time but because he watched Taskmaster’s hands raise up, past her skin and up to the mask. He pushed it up, over his head, and Eric suddenly found himself feeling very jealous that this mystery blonde got to see his face before Eric ever got to see it for himself.

Of course, he was seeing it now. Any jealousy melted away in an instant in favor of dread. Not because Taskmaster was scary or ugly, rather the opposite. A strong jawline, tanned skin, dark hair and darker eyes. An easy smirk spread across his face and he leaned in, gripping the woman’s face and pulling her in for a kiss.

Eric felt dread because Taskmaster was even more attractive than he could’ve ever imagined. It was harder to picture anything but Taskmaster pulling him in closer to kiss him until Eric was breathless, big hands tangling in short ginger curls rather than long blonde locks. 

“Wanna ride me, baby?”

He had to stop himself from nodding but he couldn’t stop the image of it, of Taskmaster pushing him down onto his hard cock and splitting him open, pushing into a place he hadn’t even known he wanted anything in. Eric shivered with his arousal, panting and rubbing his legs together. His cock throbbed and big green eyes squeezed shut, he tried once more to will his erection down but the thought of Tasky bucking his hips up and pushing up into him made it impossible.

When his eyes opened, he was pushing a hand down the front of his suit and the girl was sinking down onto Taskmaster’s cock, all three of them moaning as once. His hand curled around his cock, finally giving in to his urges and giving himself the attention his dick was throbbing for. 

Below, in the room, the woman rolled her hips down to take more of Taskmaster inside of her. He could hear the faint slick sounds, her juices slicking Tasky’s cock. Eric licked his lips and imagined Taskmaster sliding his cock into his mouth. He’d lick her off of Tasky until he could just taste his skin and the taste of his pre-cum.

“Fuck, that’s it, sweetheart,” Taskmaster moaned and Eric had to bite his lip to keep back his own moaning, “Yer so hot bouncin’ on my dick like this.

He tried to keep his stroking in rhythm with that they were doing, like he was keeping in time with the way he would fuck himself on Taskmaster’s cock, but each and every motion of his hand felt far too good. Eric found himself close already, but from the way her hips were moving and from that closed eye, open lipped expression on Taskmaster’s face that was driving Eric crazy, he could tell that they were about to finish as well.

It wasn’t the sight of the girl’s ass bouncing up and down, nor was it the sight of Tasky’s cock sliding in and out of her that had him cumming all over his fist and the inside of his pants. It wasn’t his imagination either, all of that got him close but they didn’t drive him over the edge. No, it was the soft, barely audible way Taskmaster cursed and the way he moved forward to press a kiss to the junction between her neck and shoulder. 

Eric tried to muffle his moans but Taskmaster’s eyes flicked up to the vent. Eric gasped, scrabbling to his feet and running down the vent, eyes flooding with tears at the shame of being caught.

Down in the room, Taskmaster bucked his hips up one last time and Bobbi Morse rolled onto him, mouths coming together as orgasm hit them both, one right after the other. Bobbi gasped in his mouth as his fingers found her clit, rolling against it and driving her through her orgasm.

She raised off of his cock, gasping at the feeling of emptiness and at the immediate gush of their fluids. As she panted, catching her breath, she looked up at Taskmaster.

“...Did you hear that in the vents?”

He chuckled.

“Yeah, that was my buddy. Y’know, Black Ant?”

Bobbi gasped, pushing at him as he leaned in to kiss her.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Did ya really want me to stop?”

She paused, considering it for a second.

“No, I guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
